


The Last Supper

by Wash_Parry



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wash_Parry/pseuds/Wash_Parry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found him incredibly vexing - and the shallow reason behind it, or the lack thereof, vexed her even more. But she supposed he was better company than Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Supper

Everyone ought to begin with something. Life began with birth; a day began with a sunrise; a flower began with a seed. It was simple, really.

Everything ought to begin with something. This story began with her wishing for an ending.

It was all she wished for back then, really.

She'd been held captive for months. She'd tried to escape at first, opting for anything just for the sake of self-preservation, but to no avail. After a while, she'd just resorted to suicide - she'd just resorted to killing herself before he does, before he could finally use her as an offering for the sacrifice - a final act of defiance before she finally took a bow.

It was the only way to go. After all, no one takes her for granted - not even the oldest and most powerful vampire known. The mere thought of her death eternally pissing Klaus off pleased every fibre of her being.

But that was simply not how things went in the real world. In the real world, your master plan got discovered at the last minute. In the real world, they just compelled you to behave, and when you started sinking to mere self-starvation, they just compelled you to eat anyway. In the real world, they would lessen the amount of food they'd serve you as punishment - and they'd keep you alive, but only barely. In the real world, you'd only be left lying inanimately, wishing you could escape all this, maybe even wishing Klaus would just slaughter you already so everything would just stop.

In the real world, you'd only be left wishing for an ending.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a noise, footsteps urgent and rackety, from outside her room. It was Trevor delivering her food for the day, no doubt. Another set of footsteps could be heard, these ones a lot more quiet - so much that if she had not been listening so intently she wouldn't have heard them.

 _Elijah - sire!_ The tremble in Trevor's voice was so apparent Katherine wouldn't be surprised if it had suddenly materialized in thin air. She could hear him bowing down as he greeted Elijah, could hear the clacking of silverware and glasses grate on her ears.

 _I was just about to deliver Kath - the doppelganger's meal for the day, sire,_ Trevor explained, seemingly distressed. Trevor had always had a strange feel to him. With his neuroticism and wide-eyed, nervous stare, he looked even more pitiful than some food-deprived half-dead sacrificial offering.

He ticked Katherine off, more than anything.

 _Sire, did you want to,_ he continued, apparently growing even more nervous with the eerie silence emanating from the other vampire. There came another clacking of silverware, as if the food tray was being handed to another person. It was a while before she heard a different voice mutter _leave_.

Katherine grumbled quietly in her bunk, wondering what business Klaus' second-in-command had in there. The only real recollection she had of him was that of the dance at Klaus' manor, where he just stood at one spot the whole night, claiming he had better be off keeping guard than socializing when, in truth, she had often seen him using his charms on people and showing off his exquisite knowledge of wines, ships and whatnot, exuding just the right amount of grace and contrived politeness one would expect from a pompous, noble snob. She found him incredibly vexing - and the shallow reason behind it, or the lack thereof, vexed her even more. But she supposed he was better company than Trevor.

Not quite unexpectedly, the door flew open.

Elijah stood behind the opening, carrying a refined countenance and a tray of food, just as she expected him to. He made his way to where she was, and quietly set the platter of food beside her. He sat down near her, making her flinch involuntarily. She immediately tried to regain her composure, certain that the vampire had been sneering at her at an inaudible volume. In her defense, royal snob or not, a powerful, possibly sociopathic, vampire was still a powerful, definitely sociopathic, vampire. And one ought to flinch if the need arose.

Still lying down, she looked at her meal for the day. Chicken, fish, bread, cheese, even wine. Was there an occasion she was not made aware of? Why were they suddenly increasing her ration? She eyed her company suspiciously. He returned her glance, and raised an eyebrow. She kept her gaze on Elijah who managed to look amused and unaware at the same time.

Suddenly, it hit her. The past few days, there had been a persistent tugging at her chest - a recurring feeling of impending doom - she had been trying to block out. But there was no denying it anymore. There could absolutely be no other reason why Klaus' right-hand man would personally come here, bring her food and see what state she - the sacrificial offering - was in. Surely, this was it. The ending she had longed for was finally being handed to her.

But fate could be quite the joker; it liked to think it was being funny when, along the way, it played tricks on you and convinced you that maybe, _just maybe,_ right when it's within your grasp, that one thing you'd always wished for was actually the last thing you'd rather have - perhaps it knew it was not being funny to anyone at all, but it liked to amuse itself anyway. Either way, you'd just be left looking incredibly confused - probably even vulnerable - in front of one of the people you'd most not want to see you like so.

 _Gonna kill me?_ she slurred as she slowly pulled herself up into sitting position. Her head throbbed. The pain was unbearable.

Her company made no response and merely watched at her as she struggled to sit up.

 _Are you gonna kill me?_ She repeated, this time more clearly.

_Your food's getting cold._

She cursed under her breath out of frustration, for she knew if she had Elijah for company she would never get anything relevant out of him. She looked down at the food near her. Chicken, fish, bread, cheese, wine. Elijah seemed to look at her expectantly. Her head pounded again. It took all of her willpower to, but she managed to push the tray of food away from her. If it was what they wanted her to do, she thought, well, they should only expect that Katherine Petrova would never comply.

Elijah was unaffected, as if he had foreseen her actions. He picked up the glass of wine from the tray and looked at her. She had always fancied herself an adept judge of what people were thinking, but she could never quite tell exactly what Elijah had been thinking; he didn't look at her so pitifully the way Trevor did, nor did he look at her like she was merely a key to breaking an age-old curse the way Klaus did. He was just _looking_ at her.

It was quite unsettling, really.

And all that rubbish they fed you about how you'd understand everything when you got older? It's all, well, rubbish. The truth was, the longer you live, the longer you have to reflect on certain memories, the more possible answers to questions you can explore and after, say for instance, more than _five hundred_ years of living, your brain would turn into mush from formulating theories on how or what or why in the bloody hell.

She wished he would just get it over with and drag her back to the sacrificial grounds. Spare her the agony.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he sipped some wine. He put down the glass, tore a piece of bread and munched on it slowly and invitingly. He pushed the tray towards her.

The bastard.

Obviously, he was entertaining himself by messing with her. It was no surprise. It had been clearly established that Elijah, being himself, was very much capable of subjecting psychological torture upon someone by merely sitting, eating, and _looking_. After all, he was, just like his leader, a sociopath, and he would undoubtedly resort to anything just to get what he wanted - although unlike his leader, you could never really tell what he wanted.

Katherine grunted and, a bit begrudgingly, pushed back the tray towards Elijah. Her head pounded once more. He shrugged and continued his meal, sending the tray away from him after every few seconds, whenever Katherine shoved it back to him.

It should be mentioned that after a few repetitions of their own little ritual, Elijah had taken in the habit of looking away whenever he resumed eating his meal, and it should be noted that, for every turn the tray had been near him, the amount of food he had taken from the tray had exponentially decreased, while the time it took before he sent the tray back had consistently increased, and though all this was true, the food was being consumed, curiously, at an alarmingly increasing rate. Finally, it should be worth adding that, by the end of it all, Katherine's headache had miraculously gone.

After Elijah finished his meal, he stood up without a word and headed for the door. Katherine, almost feeling disappointed, silently watched him leave.

 _You know, Katerina,_ midway through the door, he paused. _Death won't always give you an ending._

Katherine frowned. She could just _feel_ him smiling through his exit.

The bastard.

That day would remain to be the most confusing day in her existence - even after five centuries. She had always wondered why, for instance, Elijah had just left the door open, or how she had escaped into the woods without anyone noticing, or why Elijah even visited her in the first place. In the end, she'd never really know. She was, however, sure about one thing.

It was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic I wrote on FF.net. I wrote this before we found out who Elijah was to Klaus (2x19, if I'm not mistaken; I don't watch TVD anymore), which is why there are some factual errors in the story (including Katherine only remembering Elijah from the dance). I couldn't be bothered to edit them out. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading this, anyway.


End file.
